Interesting Meditations
by Aminta.defender
Summary: Luke Skywalker is the Grand Jedi Master and after a thousand years or so after the Return of the Jedi he is thrown into the past when investigating something deep withing in the force and the journey begins. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This story sticks to the first six movies and anything happening after the sixth movie can be considered an alternative universe or whatever doesn't make your head hurt. I make the following events up.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

Chapter 1

Coruscant continued to evolve throughout the centuries, the few monuments carefully preserved against the flow of time and the only way to track the changing times. In the bustling city there were the patches of freedom where nothing moved containing these monuments. Tourists could visit the old Jedi Temple that had been rebuilt, but sadly never lived up to its former glory. A couple blocks away stood Darth Vader's castle, it's dark presence sending involuntary shudders through the visitors as they began to weep due to the feeling of grief that echoed through the halls long after the fall of the empire. On the other side of the planet existed the old Senate building; a museum for those in love with politics, and within a record was kept of the evolution of politics.

Every months or so tourists would come to an old racing track from the time of the racing fever swept across the galaxy holding its own races with the vehicles of the time. Deep within in the depths of Coruscant the old power core stood empty and devoid of the hum that used to come from it a century ago. Coruscant now ran on a faster and more efficient power. The most popular spot for the last half a century was the old factory; a monument decreed by the people of the galaxy and stood untouched despite the Senate's best attempts to disband it. Here the tourists could watch the security vids of the great battle between the Grand Jedi Master and Darth Scavil, as they wandered the halls one could see the grooves caused by lightsabers.

The skys of Coruscant were a blur of flashing colors of speeding air vehicles as a lone X-Wing entered the atmosphere. It wove through the traffic crisscrossing it and ignoring all known traffic rules. It's grace was unmatched by any of the more modern vehicles despite being a creation that should exist in a museum for archaic devices. With a final twist it flew into empty airspace and began to glide down.

The Jedi Temple was deserted with a thin layer of dust covering the building and surrounding area. The X-wing landed disturbing the thin layer of dust. Out of the back popped an astromech droid with a burst of fire letting the droid land easily. "You are such a show off R2" complained the cloaked person, a hood hiding his face as he slowly levitated himself out of the cockpit. R2 swirled his domed head and whistled. "Easy R2, you are the last astromech droid to actually work out in space, meaning it is a pain to repair you and if you call me a show off I may find a better occupation for my time, such as actually being a show off." The droid looked rather dejected before it began to chortle in amusement leaving his annoyed master behind as he moved toward the temple doors.

The man began to follow when he stopped his hand dropping instinctively to the lightsaber beneath his cloak."Luke!" came a shout and Luke relaxed just in time as a figure barrelled into him giving him a warm hug. His hood lowered through use of the force and he whispered, "I missed you Leia." before returning the hug.

They stood there while R2 waited off in the corner recording the moment like so many others and he had never been caught. _This will fit nicely into my collection. I should upload this into the Senate then they can see their hero. Luke Skywalker is after all not six feet tall with flaming hair and bulging muscles. Humans… they just don't make any sense. This will be fun! _

Leia stepped out of Luke's hug, "Something tells me this isn't a pleasure visit Luke," her face became sad, "Luke you have not aged for a thousand years, but I do and my time will come and I wish to be there with my younger brother."

"Older," came the automatic reply from Luke. Leia sighed, "Not this again! Apologies my Grand Master Jedi for doubting your instinctive feeling that you are older, when I for all appearances am older!"

"Hush Leia. After I finish my business I will stay with you, maybe tour the galaxy. I need a vacation after all."

"What is this business anyway?" Leia asked and Luke began to speak only to stop when they heard the distant, but familiar sound of blaster fire, "That," Luke said. A questioning eyebrow was raised by Leia in return. He sighed, "The Jedi master and I have known for a long time that there was something… wrong in the force. The force is now almost entirely gray, balanced… so logic dictates that crime rates would fall and people will be happier, yet while it has happened to some extent crimes continues to come forward for no reason. Twenty years after the fall of the empire I noticed this sickness. It originates from a scar in the force. I beleive it comes from having thousands of force sensitives die at once. We need to heal it. So I will meditate here and try to find the solution," Luke paused looking around in the night, "I would do anything for it to heal and finally have peace. Humans aren't meant to live this long with no end in sight." Leia smiled and began to talk, but far away something registered Luke's words.

* * *

Nobody knew half the things the force could do, but Luke Skywalker knew more than most. To the Force who was very sentient it made sense having chosen him as the Chosen One. The Force was infinite knowing no meaning of time existing everywhere, but there were center point of divergences where the Force watched and knew not the outcome. Times was a web of lines moving across worlds sharing many things with a spider's web.

The web stretched across Universes linking them together and keeping them separate. Events would often reflect over the web onto other worlds. The Force could skip divergences points and sometimes saw outcomes. It, as the Force had no gender stumbled upon its end and released the prophecy to guide the universe where the end would all begin. Of course the ridiculous minor beings had warped his prophecy and messed up ultimately creating the Scar. Yet there was hope.

* * *

R2 rolled after Leia, whistling goodbye to Luke and Luke waved after him before opening the great doors of the Jedi temple. The Temple was deserted as the Grand Jedi Master walked through the halls, his footsteps echoing through them as he felt the undercurrent of emotions in the temple from that fateful night. He wandered into a room that had been left untouched. The ruins still stood and one could see the burns from lightsabers and blasters. Luke felt the long forgotten presence of Yoda and smiled wandering over to a secluded area as he sat down to meditate.

Luke sunk into the force, entering its gray presence. Once immersed in the force he created his body. When younglings started to meditate they would remain in the force as their force presence absorbing feelings. That was the boring part of meditations. A youngling would rise to initiate level if they could begin to collect their signature and create an eye which they could use to look at the force. Once this was accomplished the Jedi Knights who were in charge of teaching had to put a time limit for meditation time. Benefits for Initiates and Padawan often included traveling to a different temple as one could see the force differently in different locations. He swam through the force observing the different tendrils of force presences emitted by every living being. The Searchers were adept at finding force sensitives through meditation, even possible trainees.

Trainees were non-force sensitives that were trained by the Temple and were known throughout the galaxy as the master of their trade. Public appeal rose when the poorest person could have a chance at a better life if they were skilled enough.

Luke neared the scar where light and dark patterns conflicted brightly with the grey, peaceful sea. He swam closer watching as the battle between the two forces leaked into the peace. As if the scar noticed his approach tendrils of dark and light shot to him trying to convert him, whispering into his thoughts. Luke pushed them off and could have sworn that the force was delighted in his success. He moved closer and all of a sudden the scar consumed him, sucking him into the turbulent sea. In the distance Luke could hear laughing and a surge of hope came through him from one last tendril of grey. His last thought before vanishing completely that his theory that the force was sentient was very likely.

* * *

**Approximately One thousand and Three Hundred Years in the Past:**

Anakin Skywalker entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains, his mind in turmoil. For once he had taken his master's advice to meditate and he wandered over to his secret spot where only Yoda ever found him, it was still a mystery how to him. Walking past one last fountain he stared in shock to find another fellow Jedi with his hood up, meditating. Anakin looked at him in confusion as nobody in the Jedi Temple kept their hood up. Staring at the floating figure, Anakin tried to think of who it could be. A rash impulse overcame Anakin and in a move that his master would reprimand him forever for he moved to touch the figure ignoring the warning through the force. His hand brushed the cloak and he found himself on the floor with a lightsaber to his neck.

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me. As one can guess, the Jedi Order changed drastically. There are couple of points that may need clarification.**

**1. Nobody knows that Luke Skywalker is still alive and the Grand Jedi Master. After all no one can live that long.**

**2. All potential force sensitives and Trainees are considered Younglings who then graduate to Initiates, Padawans, Jedi, Jedi Knights, and Jedi Master, while Trainees after being a youngling are apprenticed to a couple of Jedi.**

**Hopefully that clears a few things up. I will try to update on a weekly basis, if not every other week. I am also looking for a Beta reader, if you are interested please P.M. me. Reviews are welcome, but please be respectful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very sorry for taking so long to update, it has been a hectic two weeks. On the bright side, I finally got a Beta Reader after sending out so many Beta Reading requests (I believe it was ten). So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The lightsaber hummed slightly, its emerald blade lighting the Jedi that quivered beneath it. Luke stared at the figure below him who had the piercing blue eyes of his father. A small bee hummed in silence next to him and landed on his head. He could feel the sleepy peace radiating from it. _My father is not alive and while he looks like the force projection that I see at least every year, he is still dead. _His eyes hardened and he whispered out coldly, "Who are you to so rudely interrupt my meditation?"

"Anakin Skywalker...Sith!" Anakin hissed through his teeth, his face turning red. Luke looked at him closely, probing with the Force gently. He stared at him silently, "Youngling," grabbing Anakin's chin, "I am no Sith." He retracted his lightsaber with a "woosh". _This is greatly disturbing, as I am either in the past or have a great… whatever…. grand son who is a clone of my father. _Anakin stared at him full of suspicion, "I know every Jedi well enough to recognize them and _I_ have never seen you before!... Nor am I a youngling!" he paused to regain his breath, "Prove you aren't a Sith."

Luke gently grabbed a fat fly out of the air and looked at the complicated wing design before letting it free, "A Sith is a word used to describe a group of people. The word is no different than the word Jedi; it is just interpreted differently. Have you ever looked at the wing of a fly?" Luke gazed at his father for a couple of seconds and the Force hummed in agreement with his belief. _I am either dead or in the past. What a conundrum. _"I take that as a no… The wings of a fly, not even a butterfly, bird, or even a bee, but one of the simplest winged creatures to exist is extraordinarily complex." Walking over to a flower, he grabbed another fly, "If such a simple creature can be so complicated on the outside, then who are we to judge sentient beings on the inside… The most complicated part of a sentient being is their emotions. There is no logic or order to them, instead they spring up at random intervals and confuse others. The Sith you fear are the ones-"

"I do not fear the Sith!" shouted Anakin. Luke frowned at him, "To deny your fear is even worse. I was saying that the Sith should be pitied because they allow themselves to fall to their emotions without logic as an aide. The dark side makes them incredibly close-minded to such an extent that the simplest and most efficient solution is overlooked as an impossibility." Luke tore the a petal off a flower and levitated it in his hand through the use of the Force, "A Sith sees the petal as doomed to die, but the open minded individual may find hundreds of possible uses for the petal and can even do this…"

Anakin watched in amazement as he felt the Force vibrate as the stranger lowered the petal to the flower shredding it slightly. The flower quivered accepting each piece and repositioning itself. "Now there is a new species of flower that will grow here. Never stop to think and question for when you do the dark in you will grow until there is nothing left that lets you think anymore… The light does the same with different, but just as dire consequences. The dark side leads to chaos through a long windy road, while the light side embodies structure and law leaving no room for change. There must be balance in the Force.."

Luke watched his father with satisfaction as he felt his words impact and settle part of the storm that raged beneath him, "Why don't we meditate here and you can use your meditation to think? Giving yourself opportunities to think deeply is very important..."

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he saw the distant form of the Chancellor approaching the Jedi Temple. _Anakin! Where are you! The stupid, annoying, and overly enthusiastic Chancellor is coming; probably to talk to you, then send us off onto another mission. _Turning around Obi-Wan walked back into the temple pretending not to hear the Chancellor's shouts. _What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, my former Padawan? You are not answering my comm calls. _Closing his eyes Obi-Wan tried to stretch out with his senses to locate Anakin, only to meet with failure again. His presence was there, but too spread out to pinpoint. He began to walk forward and bumped into Artoo. "Anakin says you're smart… So where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked in desperation. Artoo whistled and whirled his top around before rolling off leaving a frantic Obi-Wan to follow him.

Artoo rolled into the Room of a Thousand Fountains and whistled happily. Obi-Wan stopped looking extremely annoyed, "Artoo! Anakin hates meditation. He doesn't meditate for more than an hour and he has been gone for," he paused to check the time, "four hours!" Artoo ignored him and rolled away, leaving a sulking Obi-Wan behind.

"Artoo! Don't do that!" came a shout stopping Obi-Wan in the process of leaving. He he smiled fondly at the loud continued curses in Hutteneese. Following the uproar, he stepped into a small clearing where, to his relief, was Anakin. "Now you know how it feels to be abruptly woken from meditation. It isn't like I cursed at all, so stop complaining Anakin," reprimanded a voice. Startled Obi-Wan looked at the cloaked Jedi, who was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed, apparently oblivious to the animals covering him. He could have sworn that under the hood the Jedi was smirking.

The familiar tapping of Yoda's gimer stick cause Anakin and Obi-Wan to whirl around in surprise to face the aged Jedi Master and the Chancellor.

Yoda hopped up onto a white marble fountain and sat down, "A mission for three Jedi, there is. Wishes that you and Anakin will participate in it, the Chancellor does." The Chancellor shifted, preparing to interrupt, but stopped when he felt the pressure of the Force from the mysterious Jedi press on his mind in a clear warning.

Palpatine listened to Yoda respectfully, while internally his mind moved forward at a million miles per hour. The mere notion that there was a Jedi with enough strength and experience to surpass his shields enough to give a warning was dangerous. Even his own master had trouble surpassing his shields to give such a warning, it would have been impossible for him to do it so quickly. He was thankful for otherwise his plot to kill his master would have never had any chance of succeeding. He doubted that Anakin could do it in such a short time without aid from the dark side and even then he didn't have enough experience. This strange Jedi was a great hazard to his plans and should be removed as quickly as possible before he caused too much damage. Even now the battle between the light and dark was diminishing. _This will simply not do._

Luke Skywalker gazed at Sidious in worry. _He is horrible at shielding. Even my younglings can shield better than him. Unfortunately I don't wish to die so that will be a great hitch in his plans. Kill all your opponents! How typical of Sith! I have had much better enemies plan on thousand of ways to kill me or some other plan. So he will send an assassin after me, which will be a total failure as I am sure that the assassins I had to deal with were much more dangerous with their automatic targeting and wide blast range. There was that Mandalorian bounty hunter who had a late acting invisible poison that would kill you if you escaped. Anything he can throw at me I am sure that I will be able to deflect._ He stopped his thoughts having assured himself of his own safety and the possible threat of Sidious to him. Turning to Yoda, he began to listen again to the mission briefing. "To get the necessary information as quickly as possible and get out safely before the the Separatists detect you, the idea is. Who the elusive Darth Sidious is, the information may tell and contains military plans of the Separatists it does. Understand, Hhmmmm "Yoda paused thoughtfully, "Who wish you to join the team, Anakin and Obi-wan?" Yoda stared at the duo. Luke peered at the rather senile, but knowledgeable Jedi Master. _I always thought that him talking backwards was part of him spending too many years of isolation on Dagobah. It isn't like the rest of his species does it. _Luke cleared his throat attracting everyone's attention glancing down momentarily. Moving his head up he addressed Yoda, "How was this information gathered? After all there is a high probability of this being a trap and if the Separatists are informed of our mission it is quite easy to be captured." He smirked as he saw the brief flash of yellow from Sidious's eyes. _Not too happy eh? This is quiet an interesting game that two can play. After all the Force brought me here for a purpose and until I found out why, I might as well enjoy myself... Yes an interesting game indeed. Let's see how you fare against an opponent._

Sidious glowered and stepped forward, "This information can surely be trusted as it was gathered by Republican spies."  
"So... if Anakin and Obi-Wan encounter any trouble that can only be caused by forewarning, does that mean there is a major mole in the system, as a smart system would insure that every member only knows partial information?" Luke paused in false thoughtfulness, "Chancellor, are you the only one that is privy to all the information to prevent leaks?" Staring at Sidious's angered face he tutted, "I can hardly blame you if this is not the case, as not everyone can imagine such perfectly ideal systems. It is a special gift of mine. A suggestion should be that all generals or high ranking officials are privy to exactly what part of the spy network every person is aware of so that the mole can be easily caught."  
"Yet who are you?" remarked Sidious in an attempt to turn the accusations away from himself. Turning all the way to glare at the mysterious Jedi, he continued, "I have never seen you in the Temple in all my visits, nor is it common for Jedi to have hoods obscuring their faces."

"I see… Well I am so sorry for forgetting to introduce myself. You may call me Luke Spaceflyer. And for why you have never seen me before… the Force brought me here. Of course it is hard for a non-Force sensitive to understand, so don't be upset." _Maybe Sidious will become so angry he charges me with his lightsaber and forget about my hood. _

Sidious felt his anger at the impudent Jedi growing. "I do not trust you, not know you and therefore will make no dealings with you," he turned to the other Jedi giving a slight nod and smiling at Anakin to keep up his grandfatherly facade. Walking away he appeared collected, but inwardly his mind was raging and plotting ways to kill the imbecile Jedi.

Luke shifted his attention to the others, "Who exactly was he?"

"The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin hastily supplied.

"Ahh, a politician."

"Not all politicians are bad!"

"I know Anakin, after all my sister was a politician," Luke assured.

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, pleased to see someone argue with Anakin in a way that didn't result in a fighting match or one member storming off in frustration. Stepping forward Obi-Wan proposed his idea, "Why don't you come along on the mission, Luke and we can get to know you better?"

"Sounds good," replied Luke stepping forward across the grassy patch to shake Obi-Wan's hand. There was a "splat" and on their hands was a pile of a bird's leftovers. Yoda laughed in his annoying fashion, "Good luck among my people it is for a bird to bless an agreement. Go with you Luke will." _You haven't changed a bit Yoda. It is nice to see you make more jokes. The death of the order made you too serious. _The news of the third participant in the mission made Sidious grow in excitement. He had been right, sitting on a nearby fountain had allowed him to gather vital information.

* * *

Darth Sidious glowered in anger at his trembling apprentice that kneeled before him, "Find a way to ensure that the new Jedi is killed along with Kenobi!" he paused in consideration, "Actually if possible capture the mysterious Jedi so I can make him pay for all his insults against me!"

"Yes Master it will be done," promised Dooku.

"Wait my apprentice make sure that nothing can be traced back so it is a happening of pure chance… like a pirate attack." The comlink switched off and Darth Sidious sank into his red chair, his eyes burning yellow. _That Jedi will pay! Who is he to question me? _The room filled with malevolent energy as he donned his cloak to head out into the Coruscant night to find a release for his anger. _The Force sent him and that is the most dangerous part. Poor apprentice, you may find yourself dead, after all he is very powerful._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next one comes a bit sooner than this one. Special thanks to my Beta Reader ****T'Reilani, for editing this chapter and mentioning that Sidious is over-reacting to Luke. My explanation is he hates finding situations where things do not go to plan, as we can see from episode six, where he plans out exactly how the space battle will go. He needs to maintain his ego and therefore hopes to eliminate two threats, while boosting his self-confidence. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot.**


End file.
